16th Weapons Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Squadron |role= Advanced Tactical Fighter Training |size= |command_structure= USAF Weapons School |current_commander= |garrison= Nellis AFB, Nevada |equipment= "WA" |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= World War II (Asia-Pacific Theater) Korean War |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award (5x) Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation (2x) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= 16th Weapons Squadron emblem }} The 16th Weapons Squadron is a United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the USAF Weapons School, based at Nellis AFB, Nevada. The 16th began as the 16th Pursuit Squadron on 20 November 1940. During World War II, the 16th Pursuit Squadron flew missions in New Guinea, India, and China in the P-40, P-47, and P-51. During the Korean War, the 16th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron flew missions from Korea and Japan in the F-80 and F-86. After the Korean War, the 16th was stationed in Japan, Florida, Norway, Turkey, Korea, and Utah, flying missions in the F-106 and F-4 Phantom II aircraft. In January 1979, the 16th Tactical Fighter Training Squadron became the USAF's first F-16A/B operational squadron. History World War II Activated at Hamilton Field, California in 1941 as a P-40 Pursuit Squadron to defend the West Coast. Deployed to the CBI in March 1942, initially arriving at Karachi, India moving via Australia and Ceylon. It was assigned to Tenth Air Force. The squadron defended the Indian terminus of the "Hump" airlift route over the Himalaya Mountains between India and China and airfields in that area, operating from the Assam Valley of northeast India. The squadron flew strafing, bombing, reconnaissance, and patrol missions in support of Allied ground troops during a Japanese offensive in northern Burma in 1943. Moved to southeast China in October 1943, being assigned to Fourteenth Air Force. The squadron defended the Chinese end of the Hump route and air bases in the Kunming area. Attacked Japanese shipping in the Red River delta of Indochina and supported Chinese ground forces in their late 1944 drive along the Salween River. Was reequipped with North American P-51D Mustangs in 1945 to defend the eastern end of the route over the Hump, and to guard air bases in the Kunming area. The returned to India in the fall of 1945 and sailed for the United States in November. Inactivated on 13 December 1945. Cold War Reactivated at Yontan Air Base Okinawa in 1946 and moved to Naha AB when Yontan closed in 1947. The squadron was assigned to the Twentieth Air Force, 301st Fighter Wing. Pilots engaged in combat operations in Korean War, 1950–1953, returned to Naha Air Base to resume air defense coverage of the Ryukyu Islands in 1954. From August 1958 to January 1959, deployed to Ching Chuan Kang Air Base Taiwan to fly combat air support missions for Nationalist Chinese forces after mainland Communist Chinese forces shelled the Nationalist-held islands of Quemoy and Matsu. Six years later, deployed F-102s to the Philippines and South Vietnam from August to October 1964 for air defense against possible Communist North Vietnamese air attacks. Returned to the United States, activating at Eglin AFB, Florida. Became combat ready in the F-4 aircraft in December 1965 with a program of tactical training operations to maintain proficiency. Participated in numerous airpower demonstrations, provided close air support of Army troops during tactical exercises, and prepared for overseas deployments. From December 1966 to mid -1967 performed F-4 replacement training. Through deployment of combat-ready tactical components, with personnel and equipment transferred to Pacific Air Forces (PACAF) units upon arrival, the squadron provided fresh aircraft and aircrews for the forces in Southeast Asia, twice relinquished all its resources for combat in SEA and remanned in October 1967 and April 1969. Deployed to South Korea, and assumed alert status at Kunsan and Osan ABs June–September 1970, providing air defense, participating in exercises, and maintaining combat readiness. Reassigned to Hill AFB, Utah, and received first production F-16A Fighting Falcon aircraft to be delivered to an operational squadron on 6 January 1979. Many of the early F-16 pilots went through the 16th TFTS, as it was the first RTU for the F-16 and acted as a worldwide RTU, training over 240 pilots in the F-16. In April 1983 the unit became the 16th TFS but still kept its training role, although not for beginner pilots but for higher levels of combat training. It was only fitting that as the world's first F-16 squadron that the 16th TFS received the 1,000th F-16 to come off the General Dynamics assembly line on 22 July 1983. During the three years of operational tasking the squadron continued to train and upgrade its pilots to combat ready status and to maintain the capability to deploy worldwide on short notice and employ the F-16 in the conventional air-to-air and air-to-ground combat roles. The unit became inactivated on June 30, 1986. Modern era Initially there was an F-16 division within what was called the Fighter Weapons School that was created in 1982. The purpose of the school was to train aircrew in a most realistic combat environment. Reactivated on 3 February 2003 as the 16th Weapons Squadron. The squadron is composed of block 42 and 52's. Only a few days before on 24 January 2003 the squadron officially was redesignated the 16th Weapons Squadron while working towards activation at Nellis AFB, Nevada. Lineage * Constituted 16th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 20 November 1940 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Redesignated: 16th Pursuit Squadron (Fighter) on 12 March 1941 : Redesignated: 16th Fighter Squadron (Twin Engine) on 15 May 1942 : Redesignated: 16th Fighter Squadron (Single Engine) on 1 June 1942 : Redesignated: 16th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine on 20 August 1943 : Inactivated on 7 December 1945 * Activated on 15 October 1946 : Redesignated: 16th Fighter Squadron, Jet Propelled on 19 February 1947 : Redesignated: 16th Fighter Squadron, Jet on 19 August 1948 : Redesignated: 16th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 1 February 1950 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 24 December 1964 * Redesignated 16th Tactical Fighter Squadron, and activated, on 18 June 1965 : Organized on 20 June 1965 : Inactivated on 1 November 1970 * Redesignated 16th Tactical Fighter Training Squadron on 3 October 1978 : Activated on 1 January 1979 : Redesignated 16th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 1 April 1983 : Inactivated on 30 June 1986 * Redesignated 16th Weapons Squadron on 24 January 2003 : Activated on 3 February 2003. Assignments * 51st Pursuit (later, 51 Fighter) Group, 15 January 1941 – 7 December 1945 : Attached to 23d Fighter Group, July 1942-October 1943 * 51st Fighter (later, 51 Fighter-Interceptor) Group, 15 October 1946 : Attached to 51st Fighter-Interceptor Wing, 1 July-24 October 1957 * 51st Fighter-Interceptor Wing, 25 October 1957 – 24 December 1964 * 33d Tactical Fighter Wing, 20 June 1965 – 1 November 1970 : Attached to: Tactical Air Forces Norway NATO, 27 August-13 September 1966 : Attacjed to: 1 Tactical Air Forces Turkish NATO, 13–31 October 1969 : Attached to: 354th Tactical Fighter Wing, 26 May-14 June 1970 : Attached to: 54th Tactical Fighter Wing, 15 June-7 September 1970 * 388th Tactical Fighter Wing, 1 January 1979 – 30 June 1986 * USAF Weapons School, 3 February 2003–present Stations * Hamilton Field, California, January 15, 1941 * March Field, California, June 10, 1941 – January 12, 1942 * Karachi, India, March 12, 1942 * Kunming, China, June 27, 1942 : Detachment operated from: Lingling, China, July 10 – August 1942 * Chungking, China, August 17, 1942 * Kweilin, China, October 27, 1942 & Chenyi, China, November 29, 1942 : Detachment operated from: Yunnani, China, December 26, 1942 – March 1943 * Kweilin, China, March 31, 1943 * Hengyang, China, zo September 1943 * Chengkung, China, November 25, 1943 : Detachments operated from: Tsuyung, China, November 25, 1943 – April 1944 : Detachments operated from: Nanning, China, February 1944 : Detachments operated from: Szemao, China, April 1944 : Detachments operated from: Yunnani, China, May–July 1944 : Detachments operated from: Liangshan, China, December 16–31, 1944 : Detachments operated from: Kwanghan, China, December 24, 1944 – January 30, 1945 : Detachments operated from: Laohokow, China, January 1 – March 16, 1945 : Detachments operated from: Poseh, China, February – April 13, 1945 : Detachments operated from: Pakhoi, China, August 7–19, 1945 * Nanning, China, August 19, 1945 * Loping, China, September–November 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, December 6–7, 1945 * Yontan Airfield, Okinawa, October 15, 1946 * Naha Air Base, May 22, 1947 * Itazuke Air Base, Japan, September 22, 1950 * Kimpo AB (K-14), South Korea, October 22, 1950 * Itazuke Air Base, Japan, January 3, 1951 * Tsuiki, Japan, January 22, 1951 : Detachment operated from Suwon AB (K-13), South Korea, May 20 – July 29, 1951 * Suwon AB (K-13), South Korea, July 29, 1951 * Misawa AB, Japan, July 1954 * Naha Air Base, August 1, 1954 – May 31, 1971 : Deployed at Chia-Yi Afld, Taiwan, 4–28 April and 1–30 June 1955 : Deployed at Tainan AB, Taiwan, 24 August-early Oct and 5 November-18 December 1958 : Deployed at Chia-Yi Afld, Taiwan, 19 December 1958-19 January 1959 * Eglin AFB, Florida, 20 June 1965 – 1 November 1970 : Deployed at Bodo AS, Norway, 27 August-13 September 1966 : Deployed at Cigli AB, Turkey, 13–31 October 1969 : Deployed at Kunsan AB, South Korea, 26 May-7 September 1970 * Hill AFB, Utah, 1 January 1979 – 30 June 1986 * Nellis AFB, Nevada, 3 February 2003–present Aircraft * P-40 Warhawk, 1941–1945 * P-51 Mustang, 1944–1945 * P-47 Thunderbolt, 1946–1947 * F-80 Shooting Star, 1947–1951 * F-86D Sabre Interceptor, 1951–1959 * F-102 Delta Dagger, 1959–1971 * F-4 Phantom II, 1965–1970 * F-16 Falcon, 1979–1986 References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * AFHRA 16th Weapons Squadron Factsheet Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II